


Lotus

by karadin



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Buddhism, Egypt, Egyptology, Gen, Language of Flowers, Male Character of Color, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful young nude Egyptian man among lotus flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotus

a beautiful young Egyptian man sitting in water holding a lotus in his hands  
one in a series featuring flowers and beautiful men

_In Egypt the Blue Lotus signified the Sun, creation, and rebirth. The lotus rises out of the water, flowering in during the day before sinking below the surface again. In Buddhism the Blue Lotus flower is symbolic with a victory over the attachment to mortal things, becoming open to spirituality._

PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, Reblog at my [Tumblr](http://karadin.tumblr.com/)  
 (yes, it's Rami Malek)


End file.
